


I promise

by reindeerphoenix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: idk angst? who knows man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerphoenix/pseuds/reindeerphoenix
Summary: Niki and Ranboo raising each other but its a modern era LOL(Slightly) Inspired by Thats, like, a hundred miles by No_one_you_know(ignore RPF tags this is not an RPF fanfic this is their characters/persona or whatever you call it)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this new fanfic im working on ^^

The boy tripped on a rock, his face hitting the hard rocky pavement below him. Pain thrummed in his cheeks. His nose felt broken. The boy looked down, noticing small droplets of blood. His nose must be bleeding. He sighed, and slowly got up, his eyes set ahead. There should be a town nearby, or a city maybe. The boy didn’t know where to go. He wasn’t normal in the eyes of the people. 

  
  


Black and white hair.

  
  


Red and Green eyes.

  
  
  


Weird.

  
  


The boy had always suffered under the gaze of others. So much that everything causes him to flinch back in fear. He tried to stop the habit, but nothing worked. The boy blinked, emerging from his deep thoughts. Grass swayed at his legs, causing him to feel itchy. The wind blew at him, ruffling his fluffy hair and causing him to be a little off balance. The boy lay down, and curled up into a little ball. There he was, sleeping in the long grass next to a road nobody was to be seen in. 

  
  
  
  


Light peeked into his eyes, shaking him awake. He yawned, stretching out his arms, watching as the white sleeves slid down. This shirt was too big for him, but it was all he had. Plus those blue shorts. He sat up, peeking above the grass to see if anyone was driving on the road. 

  
  


Nobody.

  
  


Again.

  
  


So alone, so sad. If only he had someone to care for him. Someone that didn’t care about his eyes, his hair, his horrible memory, his height, his...everything. But the boy knew one thing for sure:

  
  
  


Nobody would come for him now.

The boy gathered his thoughts, and stood on his two unbalanced feet. He glanced down at them, noticing slight scratch marks due to walking all day and all night on the road. He started, step by step, walking straight forward. It was always a silent journey, no music, no sound, well..maybe some crickets here and there, but other than that, it was quiet.

  
  


Quiet was a word that would be taken out of his vocabulary that very moment.

  
  
  


Something rustled in the grass ahead of him. He froze in his tracks. 

  
  
  


He dared himself to step closer. The grass rustled more. Something was standing up now. 

  
  


Someone.

  
  
  


Gray eyes blinked at him. 

  
  
  


“Who...Who are you?” The boy murmured, not really noticing how low his voice was.

  
  


The other kid opened her mouth to say something. She closed it again. Was she alright? Wait...she? Well they could be a girl. Who knows.

  
  


“I..I do not..do not speak good..” The gray eyed kid stammered, a strong accent showing in her small voice. “Well uh..What is your..name?” The boy tried to ask, realizing she could be foreign. 

  
  
  


“Uh...Niki..!”

  
  
  


“Niki? That’s a nice name..”

“And..yours?”

  
  
  


He blinked at her. Her hair was like sand, which was weird to think about. Right? Who knew. Nobody knows. Nobody.

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


Niki’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Oh Uh..S-Sorry!” The boy apologized. 

“My name…”

  
  


“My..My name is…”

  
  
  


“I…”

  
  
  
  


Why couldn't he remember? It was his name afterall! But every memory he had slipped out of his reach, causing hollow holes in his head. Everything was a blur in his mind. It was all gone. Everything.

  
  
  


“I don’t know..”

  
  
  


Niki tilted her head. Confused, obviously. So was he. 

  
  


“You...You don’t know?” Niki asked, walking up to him. The boy jumped a little when he realized how close she got, and it caused her to jump as well. “Oh- S-sorry!” She squeaked. The boy looked down. “I..I can give...A name?” Niki suggested, slightly stuttering. She was hard to understand with the strong accent, but you couldn’t blame her. English probably wasn’t her first language. 

  
  
  


“Maybe...Ran..like you..you wanted to run..you looked like it..?” She tried to explain. The boy tilted his head at first, her words confusing him. But it suddenly clicked in his head. “Oh! You mean when we first saw each other?” He exclaimed. Niki paused, but nodded. “Yes! Or uh..Ran..Boo! Like..how you were scared and..and uh..” She struggled to find the right words it seems. “Hey! No need to be stressed, I won’t judge!” The boy said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She seemed to understand that, a little bit. “But I like Ranboo..it’s an interesting name!” Ranboo exclaimed, grinning happily at her. She smiled back at him, her gray eyes shining with joy. 


	2. Glowing eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm yes orlando

The two kids had been walking all day along the road. By the time it was sunset, there was a big sign that caught Ranboo’s eye. Ranboo was a strange little guy, since he wasn’t like most kids that Niki had ever encountered. He had red and green eyes that would glare brightly when it was dark. He also had a lot of trouble when it came to remembering certain topics as well. But at least Niki was there to help, even if she barely spoke the english language. 

Ranboo nudged Niki, and she turned to him. “What’s wrong?” She asked him. He pointed to the large sign. “Do you know..how to say that?” Ranboo asked back. Niki turned her focus to the big sign, trying to read the letters that were sorted onto the large board. 

  
  


**WELCOME TO ORLANDO!**

  
  


“Do..Do you know what Or-land-o is?” Niki said, turning to Ranboo for an answer. He glanced at the sign, but then shifted his glowing eyes to Niki. “I think it’s a town, but I don’t remember the state it’s in.” He answered, shrugging his shoulders. “Hm..” Niki hummed, her eyes glancing back at the large sign. Lights shined at it, so it would be easier to read she guessed. Niki searched the board for any sign of the state they were in. She sighed, and turned back to Ranboo. “Let’s keep going. I..I don’t know where we are.” She muttered, ushering the younger boy to follow along. He was very tall despite being..what age was he again? Oh wait, that’s right. He must’ve forgot that as well, or he just doesn’t want to talk about it, which was fine too. 

  
  


They walked along the road, trying to stay more low and quiet, in case there was anybody lurking out nearby. At some points in time, Niki would grab Ranboo and hide under the bushes and behind the trees whenever cars would pass by. The more they walked on, the more cars they spotted. Soon, Ranboo and Niki were crawling on their knees, slowly sliding through the bushes. 

  
  
  


By the time the sun fully rose, both Niki and Ranboo were in a big town of Orlando. Apparently, Niki had been carrying a bag all along their trip. Somehow Ranboo didn’t notice this the whole day, but hey, he didn’t even remember his name. As well as not remembering why he was heading towards Orlando. There were many cars, and people walking around, and big stores ringing as the doors opened. Niki led them to an ally between two buildings. They sat against the wall, and Ranboo watched as Niki dug through her bag. “Right before I..I left my bad home I remembered to take these.” She said, pulling out a ton of green paper rectangles. “Is that..money..?” Ranboo asked, his eyes caught on the small designs printed onto the paper. “Y-Yeah, the ones you use here.” Niki answered, zipping up her bag and putting it over her shoulder. “Let’s go find a store, so we can uh…” She paused, losing her words again. “Eat you mean?” Ranboo added for her. Niki nodded. Both children stood, and began to walk off. 

  
  


There were so many people on the sidewalks, walking and talking and holding strange rectangles in their hands. There were so many people staring. Staring at Ranboo. He felt trapped. 

Someone grabbed his hand.

  
  


Ranboo looked up. Niki was holding his hand. He felt..safer. Safer? How can Ranboo trust this stranger he just met to help guide him out of this panicking mess? 

  
  


Niki turned, and led both Ranboo and her out of the crowd of stares. Ranboo trailed alongside her, slightly tripping as he walked. Niki led him to a small building with a lit up sign on the front. The doors slid open, allowing the two to enter the store. The floor was cold under Ranboo’s bare feet, and it slightly hurt due to his scratches from the road. 

Niki led him to an ‘aisle’ she called, and there lots of plastic bags and such. She grabbed a blue bag, with two orangish triangles on the front. It was bigger than Ranboo’s head too! Niki had also grabbed two cold bottles of water, which would be very helpful due to how warm it was here in Orlando. 

  
  


The two walked up to the man who sat behind a counter, and when he noticed them he stared down at them with a questionable gaze. “The fu- No shit- I mean, What do ya want kiddos?” The cashier stammered with his words. “Uh..We- We want to buy these..” Niki replied, placing the three items onto the countertop. The man glanced at Niki, then Ranboo. He held his gaze on Ranboo for an uncomfortable amount of time. But thankfully he shifted his eyes back to the food and water set on the counter. A loud beep came from some strange object he held in his hand as he pointed it at the items. “That’ll be $18.99, if you understand what that means.” He grunted. Niki placed the money onto the counter, and the cashier took it. “Thanks kiddos, now run along now, I haven’t got all day for you two.” The man sighed. Ranboo was led out of the store, carrying the bag of food as Niki held both his hand and the water bottles in her bag. “I think we should find the...the houses nearby..” Niki spoke, turning to Ranboo. He nodded, understanding what she meant. “Yeah! There should be a neighbourhood around here.” He added. 

The sun was close to setting once they finally found the rows of houses along the road. Thankfully there weren’t so many people outside at the time. “Uh..Hey Niki?” Ranboo asked, slightly surprising Niki. She turned to him with a hum. “Uh..I never..I never got to know how old you were and I uh..I just wanted to know..?” He stammered, looking down. “Oh! Yes that..I uh...I’m 10!” She replied. Ranboo looked back up at her. “10..? Oh wow that’s..That’s old!” He said, his eyes widening. “I guess so..” Niki murmured. “So you’re barely even a kid then? You’re like a..what do they call it...um..” Ranboo was about to finish before he lost his words. “Man..I keep forgetting my own..my own words!” He sighed, trudging next to Niki. She giggled a little bit, and he grinned back at her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She stepped one foot out of the doorway. No noise came from the wooden boards under her socks. She carefully stepped all the way out, glancing around for any sign of her father, or mother. She sighed, and slowly made her way to the window. Curtains draped over it, blocking the view inside and outside. She pushed one of the curtains aside, hoping the small noise it made wouldn’t wake anybody in the house. She peered through the window, watching a few cars pass by. She always liked the calm, as well as the stars that shone in the dark sky. 

  
  
  


Talking.

  
  
  


She heard talking.

  
  
  
  


At first she thought it could’ve been her dad, but when she looked back through the window again, she saw two kids, one taller than the other, walking by. They stopped walking, and it seemed the taller one had gotten tired. What a strange looking kid. Black and white hair. Glowing eyes. Wait..what color were they again?

  
  
  
  
  


“Red and green eyes..How strange.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Bad homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it gets a little boring near the end, i’ve been hut with writers block right as i was making this so it may take a while for the next chapter to come after!

Ranboo and Niki leaned against a fence. Ranboo had his head on Niki’s shoulder as he dozed off, since he was very, very tired. It wasn’t as comfortable here, but at least it was better than itchy grass. Barely any cars came by, but thankfully they never noticed Ranboo and Niki. Niki was very close to falling asleep as well, until she heard the sound of a door opening. She always recognized that sound, due to her...her bad home conditions back then. Muffled speaking got closer and closer, causing Niki to sit up. She turned to shake Ranboo awake, but as she did a bright white light shined directly at the two. Ranboo blinked his eyes open, raising an arm to shield them. Niki turned to where the bright light came from, squinting her eyes to shield them. An adult was standing there, holding a lantern. Another someone was peering from behind them. When Niki and the child caught eyes, the other child shrunk back. 

  
  


“Who are you kids..?”

  
  


Niki glanced back at Ranboo, who was clutching her bag with great fear. His glowing eyes shifted to her for a moment. 

  
  
  


“We...I am Niki. And this is uh..Ranboo!” Niki stammered, looking back at the adult female. “We were only passing by..uh sorry for disturbing!” Niki apologized, before turning back to Ranboo so they could leave. Maybe if they left, just maybe, would this adult leave them alone. 

  
  


“Niki I need you to stop right there.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before the two knew it, they were led into some stranger’s house. They sat down on the couch, and the adult had pulled out a chair to sit before them. “Alright kiddos, I need to know why you- you’re here.” She said, her voice booming with authority. Niki felt dread pull at her, knowing that she might get sent back. She can’t go back. It was horrible at home. Broken bottles, yelling, divorce, punching and lots of..fire. 

  
  


“We..Uh..We had a bad home and we...we had to leave..”

Niki turned swiftly to Ranboo, even more dread clawing at her stomach. He glanced back at her, realizing the damage he’d done. “Bad home..?” The adult repeated, shifting her gaze between the two. Ranboo and Niki turned back to the adult, both slowly nodding. The adult narrowed her eyes. “Fine. Until I can contact the nearest orphanage to house you two, I’ll have to let you stay for the night.” The adult sighed, turning to her kid that stood at the doorway. “But don’t get too attached ,Puffy, they won’t stay for long.” Puffy hesitated, but nodded in agreement. “Let’s just get these two settled for the night while I call up the orphanage.” The adult stated as she stood from the chair and walked to the doorway Puffy stood in. Once Puffy’s mother was gone in the other room, Puffy went up to the two. “Uh..Hello!” She greeted, slightly scaring Ranboo. “H-Hello! I am Niki, and this is Ranboo..you probably know us..already.” Niki stammered. Puffy turned to Ranboo, and tilted her head. There seemed to be some kind of powder smudged on his face. “Hey uh..Why do you have make up on your face..?” Puffy questioned, pointing to Ranboo’s face. He just stared back at her. “He..He doesn’t feel like talking right now..sorry!” Niki answered for him. “Ohh Okay! Uh..I think I might just head to bed so maybe we’ll see each other in the morning..?” Puffy said, slowly backing away to another doorway. “S-sure!” Niki stuttered, waving Puffy goodbye. 

  
  
  


That night, Puffy’s mother had pulled out a whole bed from the couch, and gave them some blankets and clothes for the night. “I’ve called the orphanage downtown, and they said I can take you guys down there in the morning.” She said to them, right before she wished them sweet dreams and turned off the lights. Ranboo turned a lot in his sleep, which frequently woke Niki. “Ranboo!” Niki hissed, trying to keep her voice low. Ranboo turned to her, his red and green eyes glowing with fear. Niki felt some pity for the younger kid, since he didn’t seem to be used to these kinds of living conditions. “I can’t sleep Niki..I keep having the same dream over and..and over again.” Ranboo protested in a quiet whisper. Niki sighed and turned away, slightly annoyed. The next thing she knew, it was morning. The sun glared into her eyes as she hopped out of bed, slightly waking Ranboo. “Oh sorry!” She apologized, glancing over her shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, watching Niki dig through her bag. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re finally awake now. Let’s go.” 

  
  
  
  


Niki looked up to face Puffy’s mom, who leaned against the doorway. She nodded, and turned to Ranboo, who was already out of the bed. The two followed the adult to a car that was parked right outside of the house. Before Niki went after Ranboo, who sat behind the driver’s seat, she turned to wave goodbye to Puffy. 

  
  
  


But she wasn’t there. 

  
  


“C’mon kid we gotta go!”

  
  


Niki sighed, and turned back to the car. She was only one seat away from Ranboo, since she wanted to watch through the window. The car ride was silent, which made Niki feel...odd. Something was up, but maybe it was just anxiety so the girl brushed it off. Maybe it was just because they were still in those clothes Puffy’s mom gave to her. Along the road, Niki spotted many houses and small stores along the way, as well as some palm trees. It seems that Niki and Ranboo had ended up in Florida, which she heard was a pretty wacky place. Downtown was very big, and there were lots and lots of people there as well. Thankfully this time they wouldn’t notice Ranboo. Niki glanced at him, still wanting to check if he was okay. He seemed to have dozed off during the ride. Niki giggled a little, finding it amusing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, we’re here.”


End file.
